I Need A Hero
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Single mom Clare Edwards puts her daughter before everything else. Even though her daughter is a sweet little angel doesn't make it easy, but when an acomplished man comes into her life maybe things will get better. Maybe. Will be rated M one day!
1. Chapter 1

Clare stood outside the elementary school waiting for her daughter, Erin, to come out. Erin was 4 and it was her first day of school this year. Clare loved the first day of school because she loved the smile Erin always had on and how she happily talked non-stop about her day, plus it was nice to get her out of their crappy motel room.

They never referred to that place as home. It wasn't what kids are taught growing up as a home. A home was a nice, clean, and happy place. A house or a nice apartment would be more of a home than their rundown, old, dirty pile of shit. Bugs of all different types lived and fucked in the walls, anything that could squeeze through a drain would spill out of the sink, and no matter how much they cleaned it would never feel right.

Clare prayed and hoped to one day give Erin a good home. She was such a sweet girl despite the hell she lived. She deserved a big white house, with nice furniture, flowers and trees in a big backyard, and to be able to have friends come over. Sometimes it seemed like that dream was coming true till a wall broke down, or they needed some extermination, and then it would all crumble down.

Nothing was going right for them anymore, hell it never did from the start. Clare had gotten pregnant with her and KC's baby. They were married of course but that didn't seem to matter when they fought. It would last all night and maybe even to the morning, and even when they had to leave for work it was never resolved. They'd be right back at each other's throats the next time they say each other. It wasn't fair to Erin so they got a divorce. Clare did it for her daughter and KC said he did too, the lying bastard. He just wanted out of the marriage so he could sleep around with his slut all he wanted. Clare was stuck with Erin and they were forced into this nightmare while he's off in L.A.

"Mommy!"

Clare snapped out of her thoughts and smiled warmly. She bent down and opened her arms to her little angel. Erin ran into her and they embraced with smiles. Clare pulled back, but still kept on her happy smile. She knew Erin only wanted her to be happy, and Clare wanted Erin to be happy. If one was happy, both were happy.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Clare asked, walking with Erin to the bus stop.

"It was great, our teacher, Mrs. Anderson, told us all about what we'll be doing this year. There are going to be Fun Days which is like a day where we do something different and fun!"

"Really?" Clare heightened her voice to make it sound fun.

"Yeah, there are days like Pet Day, and Talent Day, and Show and Tell Day." Erin rambled on as they sat down and Clare pulled her onto her lap.

"Wow, which one do you like the most?"

"I like Daddy Day."

"What's Daddy Day?" Clare asked, hoping it was something like just talking about your dad.

"It's when you bring in your daddy and he does something cool."

"Why is that your favorite?"

"Because I'll get to see daddy when he comes." Erin said as if it were obvious.

"Erin, honey, you know daddy has been gone for a while and I told you he won't be back for a long time."

"But he has to come." Erin whined quietly, her lips coming out.

"I'll call him and see if he can." Clare smiled, even though he never answers her phone calls.

"Okay." Erin smiled.

Clare sighed sadly. She hated getting her child's hopes up, knowing that they were only going to come crashing down. Once again she prayed silently that something good would happen and somehow she could give Erin all she deserved.

0000000000000000000

Clare was taking Erin to the Dot instead of back to the motel. They tried to stay out of there as much as possible, totally wasn't worth the 800 dollars they had to spend to live there. Erin loved going to the Dot anyway. Clare's sister Darcy ended up marrying Peter, who is now the owner of the Dot, and Erin loves Peter, they just click.

"Well, isn't it my favorite customers." Peter greeted them, but mostly Erin.

"Uncle Peter!" Erin cheered and ran to give him a strong hug.

Peter lifted her into the air and carried her over to where they normally sat. Erin was laughing the whole time and it made Clare smile slightly. It was sad that she was the happiest anywhere but the room. Clare joined them as Peter sat Erin down. Clare sat next her and Peter went to get their regulars. Even though he was the boss he liked to work around the place, probably just so Erin can have some fun.

"Mommy, can we go to the park after?" Erin asked with a smiled, giving Clare her most innocent face.

"Of course!" Clare cheered, gosh this kids knew how to get her way.

000000000000000000000

After Erin had had a few fries, some bites of a hamburger, and drank all her milk they took the bus down to the park. Another place Erin loved to go. She loved almost everything at the park. The swings, the slides, and all the things she could climb, but the one thing that scared her was the steep bridge. Even Clare had slipped and gotten hurt trying to slowly go across it, she could understand why Erin was so afraid. Sure she had tried to help her, but Erin would end up crying and Clare never wanted her baby to cry.

Right now Erin was running around after a butterfly. It was a beautiful day out and tomorrow was supposed to be even better. Clare decided that they could go swimming at the beach that was right across the way. Erin hasn't gone swimming much. It's always to cold, but when she does swim she had the best time of her life.

"Mommy, look!" Erin yelled, catching Clare's attention.

"I'm watching!" Clare shouted back and walked closer.

Erin was going to jump from a platform about 1 foot off the ground onto a small trampoline. Now it doesn't seem like such a huge deal to an adult, but to a four year old it's like jumping off a waterfall.

In the distance there was a loud barking that was getting louder and louder, but digs were allowed at this park so it was strange. The barking got louder and something felt strange. Clare looked over to see a dog running at Erin, well technically it was chasing a squirrel but it was still aimed at Erin. Her instincts kicked in and Clare dashed to save Erin.

Before she got there the dog had bumped Erin and pushed her off. But Clare was fast enough to grab her before she hit the ground. Erin was crying and Clare looked over at the dog barking up the tree. The owner had now caught up with the dog and seemed to be saying something sternly at it. Clare just ignored it and went back to comforting Erin.

"I am so sorry about that. Is she okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so sorry. Is she okay?"

Clare turned to the person speaking to her and couldn't help but stare. He wasn't a bad looking guy, he was actually very attractive. His eyes were sparkling green and he had the bad boy look with all his black clothing. Clare wasn't exactly a popular girl in high school, but had always dreamed of being with a guy that looked like this.

"Um yeah she's fine, just scared." Clare bounced Erin, who was starting to calm down.

"Sorry, my dog just went crazy when that squirrel took off and I couldn't control him."

"It's no big deal. She'll get over it." Erin was down to just sniffling and resting her head on Clare's shoulder.

"She's pretty cute." He smirked, "What's her name?"

"Erin." Clare smiled.

"I'm Eli." He held out his hand.

"Clare." She smiled back and shook his hand.

"Well, I better go. Come on Hughes!" Eli whistled over his dog.

Clare watched in disappointment as he walked away. She thought for a moment her wild high school fantasy would come true. She sighed sadly and put Erin down.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked.

Erin nodded, still looking upset, with her putting lip. Clare gave her a comforting smile and picked her up.

000000000000000000000000

Erin was sitting on the couch drawing on an old envelope with a pen that was almost out of ink, but if shaken hard would work. Clare was making a ham sandwich for herself and Erin. They would normally keep little amounts of food in the room at a time because if they didn't eat it right away the cockroaches would get into it.

"Mommy, the pen won't work!" Erin shouted.

"Try to shake it!"

"I already did!"

"Damn." Clare muttered and started to search for another pen, but they had nothing, "Sorry babe, looks like we don't have anything to draw with." Clare said sadly, setting the plate down on the broken table.

"Can we buy some more?"

"Maybe, we have to see what's left over from this week." Clare said, sitting down and taking her half of the food.

"Could we get crayons and markers?"

"If we have enough money then yes."

"And paper?"

"We'll see Erin. Now come on, we have to get to bed."

Clare brought Erin up into her arms and walked to the corner of the room where their bed was. Their motel room was literally a room. When you walked in there was one couch facing the right, a little kitchen to the left, and finally their bed in the right upper hand corner. Everything was crappy and dirty, ripped and tattered. Clare hated having to rest her on the dusty, thin blanket and uncomfortable mattress, but it was all they had.

She layed with Erin all night and tried to make the cold night as good as it could be.

00000000000000000000

In the morning Clare got up early to make breakfast, only to find bugs in all the food but the orange juice. She poured herself and Erin some, looks like that's all they'll get today for breakfast. Clare would have to buy more food, and Erin could kiss her crayon, markers, and paper away.

Erin was smiling when she got into school anyway and Clare was happy, but now she had to go to her job. She worked at an old gas station that was out in the middle of nowhere. She worked hard hours but got close to nothing. She tried to get so many other jobs but it seemed as though she was stuck with this.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Like every day Clare waited for Erin at the bus stop on the corner, they went to the Dot, ate their food for free, and went to the park. Today was even better than yesterday and perfect for swimming. Clare didn't feel like getting wet and she had put a lifejacket on Erin so she let her go off. Erin was a little shy when it came to doing knew things; she wasn't as adventures as most kids.

Clare still kept a close eye on her though, making sure she didn't do to get hurt. She noticed Erin was going out into the water more. She thought about calling her back but she seemed to stop and be turning around. Clare swore Erin was facing her but she was moving farther away.

"Erin?" Clare stood up and shouted.

"Mommy, help!" Erin cried.

"Erin!" Clare shrieked, realizing Erin was being pulled out to sea. "Oh my God, somebody help! My baby!"

000000000000000000000

Water was splashed up against Erin face, making it hard for her to breath. She would be pulled down strongly, but her lifejacket kept her above water. Her eyes sight was blocked by the rushing waves and the water splashed into her eyes blinded her.

"Help!" she cried out, "Help me!" tears running down her wet face, "Mommy!" Erin sobbed louder.

She looked out ahead and noticed something coming towards her. It held its head above water while it dragged something along. When it got close enough Erin noticed it was a dog. She cried more but gripped onto it, hoping it would save her.

"Hold on!" a voice yelled and she listened.

Erin squeezed her eyes tight to block the water and waited for something to happen. She screamed in fear when she was pulled on and lifted out of the water. The dog was whimpering and yelping for help. Erin just continued to weep as she curled up on a strange floor. The dog soon was on and shook itself off. Erin threw herself onto the dog and help on as the ground started to move.

000000000000000000

"Oh my God Erin." Clare cried as Eli picked Erin off the boats floor and brought her onto the grass.

"Mommy." She whined as Clare took her into her arms.

"I'm so sorry baby, I love you so much." Clare rocked Erin, "Thank you." Clare said to Eli, tears streaming down her face.

"Trust me she's not the first to get pulled out." Eli said, "I'm just glad to help."

"You saved her, you're so great!" Clare pulled Eli into a grateful hug.

Eli chuckled, "Yeah, anytime. I owe you from yesterday when my dog ran her over." Eli joked.

"Yeah well, you went above and beyond to make it up to her."

"She should be okay." Eli gestured to Erin, slowly falling asleep, "I've seen worse."

Clare nodded and there was a silence between the two. They stared at each other. It wasn't an awkward stare or a fluffy 'he's the one stare' it was just nice and natural. Eli's dog Hughes barked loudly and broke the two out of their trance.

"Um, I have to get going." Eli smirked and whistled for his dog before walking away.

Hughes ended up stopping to lick the bottoms of Erin's feet. She giggled and squirmed around, looking down at the fluffy pooch. Eli turned around and smirked.

"Hughes! Come on boy quit picking on the ladies you flirt!" Eli called, chuckling.

"Mommy, I want him!" Erin cheered.

"No, Erin he's not ours. Eli is his owner." Clare cooed.

"Can we get a doggy? Please mommy please please?"

"Maybe when you're older."

"No I want one now!" Erin whined.

"Erin, stop it." Clare glared.

"Hey um if you guys come back tomorrow around this time I'll take you out for a ride on my boat." Eli stated. "I always bring Hughes with me." Eli smirked, pulling his boat up onto the trailer attached to his truck.

"Mommy, could we?" Erin asked.

"I don't know,"

"I'll do the dishes, and eat all my food, and do good in school, and-!"

"Okay, okay we can go for a little boating." Clare gave in.

"Then I'll see you two tomorrow." Eli smirked.

Clare smiled as Erin squirmed in her arms, trying to get down. She put her down but held her hand so she couldn't move away. Eli opened the door and whistled. Hughes ran and jumped into the car over Eli's lap.

"Bye Hughes!" Erin yelled, waving widely, "Bye Eli!"

Eli smiled and waved as Hughes stuck his head out the window and barked happily. Clare gave them both small smiles and watched them drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare had purposely dressed in nicer clothes and put more effort into getting ready in the morning. A voice in her head said that he might like her and they could date or something, but the rational side of her knew that she wasn't worth his time. She dressed Erin nicer too just so she didn't seem like a bad mother. Normally what people thought of her didn't matter, but Clare was lonely and was desperate for someone to be there for here.

Erin had rushed out of school faster than any other day and hurried Clare up. She didn't want to go to the Dot today so they headed right to the park. Clare thought they'd have to wait a while because Eli had said to meet them later, but when she looked out into the water his boat was speeding back to the dock.

Erin was already to the dock waiting for Eli by the time Clare noticed he was coming back. She hurried over to make sure Erin wasn't going to get hurt like last time, but today Erin was being even more careful.

Hughes hopped out onto the dock before Eli was even slowing down, almost missing and slipping into the water. Erin was giggling at the dog's clumsiness while it ran over to lick her face. Clare laughed along with her daughter.

"Hey!" Eli greeted, jumping from the boat to the wooden dock.

"Oh, um, hey!" Clare turned around, surprised.

"So you two ready to sail out?" Eli smirked.

"We sure are. Come on Erin." Clare smiled.

She helped Erin onto the boat and got her buckled in the back bench. Eli was in the driver's seat and Clare took the spot to Eli's right across from him. He put it in reverse and slowly started to back up. When he got out away from the dock her turned the wheel and shifted gears till they were turned around. He put the boat in drive and hit the gas.

Hughes, who was in the back with Erin, sprinted up to the top of the boat, standing tall and proud as the wind whipped against him. Clare liked the blowing through her hair too and the look of joy on Erin's face as she watched the beach get farther away.

They pressed forward for a few more minutes, getting a little faster once and awhile before they were two or more miles away from land. Once they stopped Eli stood up and moved by his dog. He looked around and turned around, smiling.

"So Erin, you want to catch a fish?" Eli asked, picking up two fishing poles from the floor.

"Yeah!" Erin shouted and hurried over to Eli.

"Alright, let me get everything set up then." Eli said as he hooked some fake bait onto the hooks, "Do you want one Clare?"

"No, I'll leave them to you." Clare shook her head smiling.

Eli nodded and gave Erin a smaller fishing pole while he took his bigger one. He helped her cast her hook and then sat down next to her.

They ended up waiting for ten minutes without anything exciding happening.

"This is so boring!" Erin complained.

"Just wait awhile. You know you'll have fish when Hughes perks up." Eli told.

Erin turned to the sleeping dog and looked disappointed, sighing. Eli smirked and rested back on the palms of his hands, looking up at the sky.

"Wanna hear a story?" Eli asked.

"Sure can it be about an animal?" Erin shrugged.

"Alright well one day there was a…." Eli paused looking around, "a dog. And he had just lost his daddy. He couldn't find him anywhere and didn't know what to do. But one day while he was searching for food a young, handsome man was walking down the street. The man was eating a big ham and cheese sandwich when the dog started beg for food. The man thought the dog was pretty cute and shared half his food with the dog. While they ate the man was allowed to pet the dog and the dog licked him happily. They became good friends and the man decided to take the dog home. They were best friends forever." Eli finished.

"And they lived happily ever after?" Erin asked.

"Um yeah sure, they lived happily ever after." Eli nodded.

Erin turned to the sound of Hughes barking and turned to her pole. The string was being dragged around and the bobber had disappeared. She jumped up and grabbed the stick. Eli helped her wind the string back in. Erin screamed in joy when Eli pulled the fish out of the water. It was a pretty nice fish, not too small that it wasn't impressive, but not too big that it was shocking she caught it.

"Mommy! Look!" Erin called.

"I see Erin, that's a really nice fish!" Clare clapped her hands.

"Want to kiss it?" Eli held the fish up.

"No!" Erin laughed, "Mommy, you should kiss the fishy!"

"No way sweetie." Clare laughed along.

"You two are scared-y cats. Look Hughes doesn't mind!" Eli joked, holding on the fish as Hughes licked up the water from it.

"Gross!" Erin squealed.

Eli laughed. "Say good bye to your first fish."

"Bye!"

Eli smirked and threw the fish back into the water. Erin got closer to the edge and watched her fish swim away happily.

"I want another." She said.

Eli only laughed and cast her pole back out to the water.

000000000000000000000000

Erin was sitting by her poles with Hughes, waiting for another fish to bite. She had gotten three more now and they were starting to bite more and more. It was probably the small fish all the time but it kept Erin happy.

Eli was sitting in his seat, resting his head back while the sun warmed his face. Clare came up and sat down in her seat across from him. He heard her sit down and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hey, how are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"It's nice out here. I've never done this and I like it when Erin is happy." Clare smiled over at her daughter.

"Yeah, but hey I know this hasn't exactly been an adult activity so maybe we could go out and do something." Eli said as if it was casual, but Clare knew it was more of a question.

"Um, well I can't really go anywhere without her and I don't have much money." Clare said sadly.

"Right, well I don't mind." Eli shrugged, "We could just go out for dinner and I can pay."

"That'd be nice, but I can't ask you to do that." Clare said.

"Okay." Eli shrugged and looked away disappointed.

"Well, maybe we could have dinner at your place?"

"Do you always invite yourself over?" Eli teased.

"Sorry, my place is a mess."

"It's fine."

"No, seriously it's horrible."

"I don't mind Clare." Eli stated.

"Well, okay um I'll call you about it." Clare smiled.

"Eli I got another one!" Erin cheered as Hughes barked.

"Wow, you're doing pretty good!" Eli smiled, coming to help her.

Clare watched him go and help Erin catch her fifth fish. She looked him up and down and was even more attracted to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare and Erin had worked all Saturday to get the motel as clean as possible. They set tons of traps and cut loads of bugs, got new food and double wrapped it, washed every dish and other kitchen parts till they shined, and then waited for 6 o'clock to roll around.

When it was 5: 45p.m. Erin was standing by the window, waiting for Eli to pull up. Her eyes glowed as a pair of headlights shined through the glass. She watched as a man got out of the car and started to look around. Obviously it was Eli and he didn't have a single idea where to go.

Clare and Erin stepped out onto the concrete outside their apartment and shouted down to him. His head snapped up and he smirked at them. Erin waved excitedly, smiling while Eli made his way up the stairs.

"Hey Clare, Erin." Eli smiled politely.

"Hi Eli." Erin smiled clinging onto his legs.

"Whoa, hi there." Eli laughed.

"Erin, let go of Eli he has to be able to walk." Clare said, pulling Erin off.

"Okay Mommy." Erin nodded and ran into the motel room.

"Come on in." Clare smiled, leading Eli into the small room.

He looked around but didn't have any facial reaction to tell Clare what he thought. Once he had seen everything, which wasn't much, his eyes met Clare's. It was like back at the dock when Eli had just rescued Erin from drowning.

"So, do you want something to eat?" Clare asked quickly.

"Um yeah totally." Eli smirked.

Clare gave him a smile and went into the kitchen to get a plate of the casserole.

"Eli, come sit with me!" Erin shouted, pulling on his hand.

"Alright I'm coming." Eli laughed and let the little girl drag him to the couch.

Clare came back into the couch area of the room and set the three plates down on the table in front of them.

0000000000000000

The dinner consisted of small talk between Clare and Eli, but mostly chatter from Erin to Eli. While Erin blabbed on about school Clare snuck away to clean her and Erin's plates. Eli was still eating but that was fine, he was a guy they normally ate more.

While Clare was drying the last dish Eli came and sat his dish down by the sink and stood by Clare's side. She glanced over at him and smiled warmingly before going to back to washing. Eli smiled back after she had looked away, but stayed close.

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking but…., what's the story with you and Erin?"

"In a nut shell? I got married, got pregnant, and got divorced." Clare shrugged.

"Alright, I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to upset you." Eli said calmly before turning to walk away.

"No," Clare grabbed his arm to stop him, "you didn't upset me. I just don't like to talk about it."

"Still, I was out of line."

"Well since I told you my story, tell me yours."

"Okay well, I'm an accomplished author, nominated a bunch times for awards but only have three, I did have a wife but not anymore, and I currently live alone with my dog." Eli smirked at the end.

"I feel as though I crossed a line now." Clare joked weakly.

"You didn't, I just don't like to talk about it."

They both laughed in unison.

"It must be hard raising a kid." Eli said.

"She's a dream but it's just the fact that this is all I can give her." Clare sighed, watching Erin play with her old toy.

"Is that why I see you guys at the park so much?"

"I try to keep her out of her as much as possible. I think that's why she's still so positive."

"I think it's because she has a great mom that loves her with all of her heart."

Clare and Eli smiled at each other, looking into each other's eyes. This time there were strong feelings that weren't there all the other times their gazes met. Eli's face seemed to be getting closer and his eyes were drifting shut. Clare knew she shouldn't but her body moved towards him and their lips collided. It was slow and didn't last long, but was long enough for them to get lost in it.

When they pulled away Eli's eyes remained closed, trying to memorize the whole experience. Clare's eyes were only opened slightly, but she was lost in the feeling that she wasn't seeing anything.

"Mommy, I'm tired!" Erin shouted from on the couch, snapping Eli and Clare out of their thoughts.

"Um, I have to go." Clare whispered.

"Yeah it's getting late and I gotta get back to Hughes. I'll see around." Eli smirked and headed for the couch, "I'll see you later, cutie." He whispered to Erin.

"Bye Eli." Erin smiled and gave him a sleepy hug.

Eli smirked and waved good-bye before heading to the door. He turned to face Clare and gave a wink before closing the door.

Clare smiled flirtatiously before he left and waved. Once he was out she went to pick Erin off the couch and carry her to the bed. Erin was too tired to say good-night but she was awake enough to cuddle up to Clare and ask her a question.

"Mommy have you called Daddy?"

"No, Erin but I will tomorrow I promise."

"Okay, good-night." She yawned.

"Night baby."

"Mommy."

"Yeah."

"I like Eli, he's fun."

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing." Clare sighed and snuggled closer to Erin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning Clare took Erin out to eat at the Dot and they ended up helping Peter clean up the club upstairs. Erin could only help a little but she spent the rest of the time dancing and singing on the stage. She loved to perform. Clare had showed her videos of plays that she was in when she was younger and Erin fell in love with the theater. Clare was impressed with how much enthusiasm Erin had when she was in a few musicals. She was always in the back ground, but she was IN THE BACK GROUND! It didn't matter to her how important she was to the show she just liked being on a stage and doing something.

By late afternoon Clare and Peter were done and Erin was itching to go to the park. Peter was done for the day and wanted to go with Clare and Erin. He hadn't spent any time with them outside the Dot and he absolutely loved them. So he gave them a ride and talked with Clare as Erin played.

"So, how has everything been?" Peter asked, and Clare knew what he meant.

"She likes school, we're doing well with our bills even if I wish there was more, and KC is still an ass."

"So same old, same old."

"Pretty much."

"Mommy, Eli is here!" Erin cheered and jumped off her swing, running to Hughes and Eli.

"Eli?" Peter asked, "Who is he?"

"Just a guy I met." Clare shrugged.

"Oh really?" Peter dragged out teasingly.

"Yes. He's a good guy and friend, nothing more." Clare stated.

"No such thing."

"Mommy!" Erin called.

"Coming!" Clare shouted back and walked over with Peter.

Erin was already running away and into the park with Hughes running alongside her. Clare smiled and watched them disappear behind a toy building, but still could hear Hughes barking and Erin laughing.

"She sure does love that dog." Clare said in awe.

"Hughes loves her. He is even more excited to come to the park and I see him looking around for her." Eli smirked, facing Clare even if she wasn't looking at him.

"So, you two have hung out a lot." Peter smiled, giving Clare a look.

"We've hung out a bit." Clare pointed out. "Oh and Eli this is Peter. He's my brother-in-law."

"Nice to meet you." Eli smirked.

"Yeah, same here." Peter nodded, still having a mischievous smile on.

"Mommy, come push me!" Erin shouted from across the playground.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Clare shouted, knowing Erin must be by the swings.

Eli stood with his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans next to Peter. They both watched until Clare was gone before turning to each other.

"So, what have you guys done exactly?" Peter asked suggestively.

"I just took them for a ride on my boat and had dinner at their house, nothing big.

"Alright, cool." Peter nodded.

"So do you two hang out a lot?"

"Yeah she comes to the Dot almost every day with Erin."

"So you like talk to her and she tells you stuff right?"

"You want to know if she's said anything about." Peter said, grinning happily.

"Well yeah." Eli shrugged.

"Sorry man she hasn't said anything to me. This is the first time I've heard of you."

"Oh." Eli nodded, looking disappointed.

"But hey, I can tell by the way she gets defensive when I ask about you that she's got some hidden feelings."

Eli nodded smirking down at the ground. He put on his normal smirk when he noticed Clare, Erin and Hughes coming back over to them. Erin was tugging on Clare's hand but Clare stayed strong and tried to hold her back as much as she could.

"Hey baby girl, why don't you and I go get some ice cream?" Peter bent down to Erin.

"Yeah, come on Mommy and Eli!"

"Actually I was thinking," Peter leaned down and whispered something in her ear. "Okay?"

"Yeah! Mommy, Eli you stay here!" Erin pushed Clare back.

She ended up tripping over her own feet and stumbled back against Eli. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. Clare looked up at Eli smirking and blushed down. Peter grinned, rolling his eyes, and walked away with Erin and Hughes.

Eli positioned Clare back on her feet before letting her out of his grasp. She smiled shyly up at him, as both stood awkwardly next to each other. Neither of them knew what to say, it was obvious Peter had planned this, and that made it even weirder, but something was bugging Clare.

"That wasn't obvious." Eli joked.

"Yeah." Clare agreed before they fell into another awkward silence. "Did you put him up to that?" Clare asked.

"Um no, I mean we might have talked about you but I didn't ask him to get us alone or anything." Eli frowned.

"Oh, okay I was just wondering. Peter is the kind of guy to do something like this anyway."

"Yeah I got that vibe." Eli smirked.

The quietness was back but it wasn't as bad. Now Clare knew Eli hadn't set anything up and he wasn't going to pressure her or anything. But now there was another problem that needed to be resolved.

"Eli, I feel like we gotta talk about…., that kiss we shared." Clare said honestly.

"Um, sure if you want." Eli shrugged.

"I just…, I want to know if it meant anything to you?"

"Well, I um…, I mean I like you I guess."

"You guess?" Clare asked confused.

"I don't know. I don't want things to get weird between us. Because whether we like each other or not you're still amazing to be around."

"Well, I'm not so sure about it either, so I guess it is okay." Clare shrugged but was upset about not knowing how he felt for her.

"If it helps I did enjoy the kiss, and I wouldn't complain if we did more." Eli took a step closer.

"Um," Clare swallowed, putting her hands on his chest to keep him at a distance, "I liked it too, but I don't think it would be right." Clare said avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, whatever you want Clare. It's fine by me."

Clare smiled a horribly weak smile and sighed out sadly. She turned around and waited as Erin and Peter came closer with their ice cream.

"Look Mommy I brought you ice cream!" Erin cheered, feeling proud.

"Good job sweetie now we gotta get home." Clare told him, aggravated from Eli and hers conversation.

"But Mommy-."

"No Erin we're going." Clare picked her up.

"Here Eli." Erin gave Eli his ice cream cone sadly.

"Thanks cutie." Eli smirked.

She waved good-bye, still pouting.

"Wait Clare!" Eli yelled, running to catch them.

"Eli we really have to go." Clare sighed, turning to him.

"Erin, go play with Hughes real quick." Eli sighed taking Erin from Clare's arms and setting her down.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Clare shouted after Erin was out of earshot, "You think you can just take my child and treat her like she's yours?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me. It doesn't make sense."

"I have a right to be upset!"

"Why are you upset? Because of the whole kiss thing we just had? Clare if you don't like me then fine, but if you do well…., I like you too." Eli sighed as Clare looked up at him. "It all matter on how you feel."

"I have to go." Clare said, passing him to go get Erin.

"Promise me we'll talk later." Eli said, but Clare didn't respond. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I got nowhere else to go." Clare muttered, shrugging and walking forward again.


	6. Chapter 6

Clare sat on a bench watching Erin play with another little girl she met. Clare wasn't really into playing around today. She knew Eli would come here and they would have to talk about yesterday. She liked him a lot, but she just couldn't get into a relationship right now.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No." Clare said, not turning to see because she knew who it was.

"So, I know you don't want to," Eli started, taking a seat, "but I feel that we need to."

"Alright." Clare nodded.

"So, the thing is I need to know how you feel."

"Eli, you are such a great guy and I would love to go out with you but with Erin I got to stay focused."

"I understand Erin is your main priority and I won't get in the way of that, if anything I'd like to help with her. I can give you some free time."

"I'm fine on my own." Clare glared at him.

"I'm not saying you are not, it's just…, I want you to be happy and I want Erin happy. Is it so wrong I care for you two?"

"I guess not, but I don't want you to think of me as a charity case."

"Clare I would never look down upon you." Eli said, hurt, "I just want to take care of you because I feel close to you."

"Eli, I can't get into a relationship."

"I know, but I still care deeply about you and Erin."

"So, you'd be okay if we just stayed friends?"

"Absolutely." Eli smirked.

00000000000000000000000

Clare and Erin were getting ready to eat dinner after they had gotten back from the park. There was a pot of food cooking on the stove. Erin was on the bed getting some rest before they ate. She had worn herself out playing with Hughes. Clare then remembered she had some mail to pick up. It was about that time of the month for the bills to arrive and she had to see what the damage was. She told Erin to stay in the house before she went down to the office.

The apartment office was down the first flight of stairs and across the parking lot. When Clare got there Martha, the one nice person in the building, was on her shift, handing out the mail. They smiled at each other and Martha already had the bills in her hand. As soon as Clare grabbed the envelopes a loud crash and boom echoed from behind her.

It became hot and smoky as Clare ducked down like she saw Martha do. She turned her head to face the motel and her eyes widened at the sight. Clouds of smoke glowing red and orange floated up from the roof. Crackling pops never stopped as the fire burned the old wood.

Martha had come out and pulled Clare behind the deck with her so she wouldn't get hurt. They wrapped themselves together as Clare cried to the police siren coming closer.

00000000000000000000

Her eyes were shot red and her eyes were still filled with water but not enough to have them pool over. Erin had been out of the emergency room for over an hour but Clare couldn't bring herself to go see what the fire had done to her perfect child. She guessed Erin probably was sleeping anyway, otherwise she would've been asking for her. Clare began to cry more. She had no specific reason, just everything in general.

"Clare!" a voice yelled, making Clare snap up, "Clare, I saw on the news. What happened?" Eli asked franticly.

"There was some explosion, the police are still investigating."

"Well, where's Erin? Is she alright?"

"She's fine they say, but I can't go and see. She could be burnt to a crisp I don't want that image in my mind."

"Clare you can't ignore her if she is hurt. Come on, I'll go with you." Eli helped her up before she could say anything and walked her down the hall.

When they entered the room Erin was in bed sleeping restlessly. She was tossing and turning around under the covers and had a pained look on her face. She creamed out and Clare rushed to her side. She had seen this before. Erin was having a nightmare.

"Erin." Clare whispered, shaking her lightly. "Erin!" Clare shouted louder and shook a little harder.

"Mommy!" Erin screamed and sprang up to hug Clare tightly while she cried. "Mommy, I thought you were gone and – and," Erin heaved.

"Shhh, shhh." Clare hushed her while rocking back and forth. "It's okay, everything is fine." Clare said and kissed the top of Erin's head.

Eli watched them embrace and waited as Clare soothed Erin back into sleep.

00000000000000000000000000

Clare held Erin hand tightly even as she slept. It was almost two in the morning and Clare had just fallen asleep. Eli was just coming back from his home and brought some blankets and pillows for them to sleep on. Clare didn't want to let go of Erin, afraid she might slip away in the night, but the bed on the floor Eli made looked so comfortable. In the end she couldn't resist and let Erin small hand go as she lay down on the floor.

Eli walked back in with some water for them before he settled himself down away from her. They had just come to terms and he didn't want on night of sleep to ruin it, one night of him not being able to control himself. Clare shifted around to face him but he kept his eyes closed even with her eyes on him.

"Eli?" she voice squeaked.

"Yeah." He answered back.

"What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Eli asked, looking at her.

"I have no place to stay, I can't pay these bills, and if the explosion was my fault then I have even more to try and handle, but I won't be able to. I can't take anymore and a lot more is coming. Something bad will happen, we'll be homeless, bankrupted, and I might even get Erin taken away from me."

"Clare, we'll figure something out." Eli turned to his side.

"Nothing can help us, we're doomed." Clare turned away as tears were about to spill.

"No Clare. You can do this. Listen you two can stay with me and I'll pay all the bills."

"Eli I can't ask you to do that for us."

"Well, you're not asking, I'm forcing."

"Eli I will never be able to pay back the money."

"I don't want you to."

"I can't just take your money and not do anything to repay you."

"If you keep Erin happy and safe that will be all the repayment I will need."

"That's stupid. I want to really pay you back!"

"Well, you could always…..."Eli wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eli!" Clare hissed sternly.

"I'm kidding! I'll figure something out okay. But for now relax and get some sleep."

Clare turned her head away and back towards him. Even though it went against his logical side he wrapped her up in his arms and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He wanted to lean down and kiss her cheek, but he decided against it. And was glad of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Eli carried Erin out to the car as she still slept on his shoulder. Clare walked behind to watch her; still afraid something might happen even though the doctors assured her she was fine. Erin moved her head from side to side as Eli bent down to put her in the backseat of his car. Clare had gotten into the front passenger seat groggily, still tired and sad. Once Eli got into the driver side he smiled reassuringly at her before he started to back out of the parking lot.

0000000000000000000000000

Erin slept the whole ride home and even after Clare had brought her in and set her down on the couch. Eli said he had to go do something really quick and then they would move her somewhere more comfortable. Clare sat by Erin as she slept and rubbed her back to keep her that way. Touching her and feeling her heartbeat helped Clare remember that she was still there, still alive.

"Clare?" Eli whispered, snapping Clare out of her thought. "I got the room all ready. Do you want to bring her in?"

Before Clare could speak, Erin turned around and cuddle up against a pillow on the couch, hugging it tightly to her body. Clare smiled and Eli smirked behind her. Of course Erin would do something so cute at a time like this. She always brought some happiness to people.

"She's happy here and I don't want to wake her." Clare whispered.

Eli nodded as Clare snuggled down behind Erin and held her close. They had spent every night like this. Close together on a little space, aching for warmth. But this time they were in a nice clean house, with Eli draping a blanket over them. He rubbed Clare's arm, resisting the urge to

kiss her again, before leaving to sleep in his own room.

00000000000000000000000000

"Eli? Eli."

Eli woke up to see Clare calling his name and shaking him like she shook Erin.

"What's up Clare? Everything alright?" he asked, sitting up lazily.

"Yeah we're fine. I just made some dinner and was thinking you'd want some. I hope you don't mind that I took quite a bit of food."

"No, I need to go grocery shopping anyway. What did you make?"

"Just some soup." Clare shrugged.

"Oh, it sounds great." Eli yawned, stretching before getting up follow Clare downstairs.

"Hi Eli!" Erin greatly excitedly, from on the couch.

"Hey, cutie." Eli smirked, sitting next to her.

"Are you going to eat with us?"

"Yep."

"Mommy makes the best soup." Erin smiled cheerfully at Clare as she served us the bowls.

"Oh really? Well I can't wait to try some." He smirked at Clare, making her blush.

Eli, Erin, and Clare ate in silence while the T.V. was turned on, playing Nickelodeon. Erin was laugh at Sponge Bob and Patrick, while Eli and Clare had a slightly less interest in the show. Eli was very much enjoying his soup and couldn't have his mouth empty. It had been so long since he had a nice, home-made meal.

0000000000000000000

At the end of the dinner Eli was in the kitchen rinsing the plate before he was going to put them in the dish washer. Clare came in with Erin and hers plate. She took the rag from the sink and started to wash them, but Eli stopped her.

"I can do it Clare."

"No, I like it."

"You like washing dishes?"

"It's easy and calming. It reminds me of when I was little and did this with my mom." Clare explained.

"Oh, well don't let get in the way of your fun."

"You know, maybe I could pay you back by doing some work around the house?"

"Well, there's not much to do. I keep the house pretty clean."

"It's harder if you have a kid running around."

"If you want to. All I need is meals cooked and maybe some laundry done."

"I just want to do something."

"Well, I guess I better head off to bed. Erin has school in the morning and I want to drop her off. You need a ride?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"Alright, good night."

"Night."

000000000000000000000000000

Erin was dropped off at school in Eli's car. Her mommy said it was a hearse and that it was what people who had passed away were driven around in. normally thing like that would scare kids, but Erin thought it was just a fun car. Eli made it fun. He sped up a little when driving, switched his foot to the gas and then break over and over, and he played whatever song she wanted him to, but he refused to sing with her. He said he would later. Now Erin was in school, sitting on the rug with Thomas the Train on it, in a big circle with everyone else.

"Alright class remember next week Friday is a Fun Day. Does anyone know what the Fun Day theme is?" her teacher, Mrs. Brice, asked.

"Bring your Daddy to School Day!" the class said in unison, all but Erin.

000000000000000000000

During snack time Erin sat alone at the end of a table, not eating her crackers and milk, but looking down sadly and trying to hold her tears in. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Mrs. Brice walking over to her. She knew she looked upset all day, ever since it was made known about the theme for next Friday. She didn't want to talk about it. Whenever she was sad and her mom knew it she would talk to Erin. Talking made Erin cry and Erin didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong for her mommy.

"Erin sweetie, why aren't you eating and why do you look so sad?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm not sad." Erin choked out.

"Yes you are now tell me why."

"I don't want to." Erin cried, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please Erin? I promise I won't tell anyone. It'll be our secret. I just want to help you."

"I don't have a daddy." Erin whimpered.

"Oh, Erin I didn't know. Well what if we made bring a parent to school day?"

"No, my mommy can't get off work and everyone will know if you change it."

"Well, what do you want to do Erin?"

"I don't want to do anything," she cried, "I just want a daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

Eli drive fast to pick up Erin. The school had called Clare and said Erin wanted to come home and couldn't stop crying. She couldn't leave work right now. Erin had never done this and didn't have a backup plan. She called Eli to see if he could quick pick her up and watch her, maybe try to talk to her.

When he got in the doors Erin was on a little chair, knees bent to her face and her arms wrapped around them, red eyes and cheeks. Eli quickly told one of the people he was here to take her home and then headed over to her. No one had told him what happened, but it must've been bad because she started to run when he came over to her. He caught her just in time, and bet she would've screamed if she had an energy left. He sat her back down onto the couch and hugged her.

"I want my mommy, not you!" Erin shouted, but crying into his shoulder and clinging onto him.

"Mommy will be home soon, but I gotta take you there." Eli whispered, squeezing her tighter.

She nodded her head as Eli picked her up and carried her off to the car. A few kids wished her well and said good-bye, she wave weakly in response.

00000000000000000000

Eli was driving, but his thoughts were on the child in the backseat. Erin was staring out the window, clearly in thought. He wanted her happy, but never really being around kids he didn't know what to say or do. He'd have to use the little stuff her knew about kids.

"Do you want to stop and get some ice cream?" he smirked, kids loved ice cream.

Erin didn't respond, or even acknowledge his question.

"Mommy will never know." Eli tried again, but still nothing.

He gave up until they reached home. Before he had even parked the car, Erin was out of her seat, out of the car, and running to the front door. Eli was out just as quick and caught her as she pushed the heavy door open. She squirmed and kicked, whining and starting to cry more.

"Erin, Erin honey, what's wrong?" Eli asked, pushing her on the couch and holding her there. "Tell me what's wrong."

"No!" she shouted.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said, still thrashing around.

"Erin, please?"

"No!" Erin begged, crying. "Don't make me!"

"I don't want to make to cutie, but I need to know."

"You're not my daddy so stop acting like you are!" Erin shouted, making Eli stop and stare.

Erin had stopped trying to break free and threw herself into a pillow to cry into it. Eli's arms and hands hung at his sides as he watched her sob.

"Erin, I know I'm not your dad." He pointed out, chuckling tiredly.

"I wish you were." She whispered into the pillow.

"I guess you miss yours, huh?"

"I never knew him, he was never home." She told, turning her head to him. "He left a long time ago."

"What's wrong Erin?"

"Bring your Daddy to School Day is coming up and I don't have a daddy to bring." Erin explained, tears forming again.

"I'm sorry cutie." Eli wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Mommy said she called daddy, but he didn't answer."

"Maybe he was just busy."

"He's always busy. I called 20 times one day and he never answered. I just wanted to talk to him."

"You can talk to me if you want."

"You're not my daddy."

"Right, but I still like to listen."

"It's not the same." Erin got up and walked down the hall to her room.

Eli sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

00000000000000000000

The phone ring blared through the house and Eli rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Eli?"

"Yep."

"So, here's the thing I know you have a book to work on, but could you watch Erin a little longer, I have to work another shift."

"Sure thing Clare."

"Thanks. So what was wrong with her?"

"She's missing having a dad."

"She never had a dad."

"Yeah, well she wants one, but only her real one."

"Can you try to cheer her up?"

"I've been trying. What does she like?"

"Anything, drawing, reading, walks, playing."

"Alright, I'll try.

"Thank you so much. You're really great."

"I know, see ya and just call me when you need a ride."

"Oh, alright bye."

Eli hung up with a smile on his face, but it fell when he noticed Erin watching him from behind the hallway corner. She still looked down, maybe a bit more upset. He smiled at her, but it wasn't returned.

"Hey sweetheart, you want to do something fun?"

"Where's mommy?"

"She has to work late."

"That's what daddy told mommy."

"Mommy is going to be home soon, but you know what we can do while we wait?"

"What?"

"Make brownies!" Eli cheered, and small smile crept onto Erin face.

"Really?"

"Yep, I think I have enough to make one more batch and tomorrow I say we go get some more food."

"You're going grocery shopping?"

"Yeah, you want to help?"

"Grocery shopping is boring!"

"Not when you're shopping with me." Eli smirked. "But we can talk about that later; let's get started to those brownies."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

000000000000000000000000

Eli carefully took the pan on warm and fresh brownies out of the over. They looked almost straight out of a commercial. Eli loved making brownies because he had done it so much with Julia, and he was pretty good at baking them. Erin licked her lips as she smelled them.

"Can we have some now?" she asked.

"We sure can." Eli nodded.

The phone rang and Eli knew it was Clare calling for her ride. He picked it up and quickly said they'd be on their way before she could say anything.

"Alright pumpkin, we have to go pick up mommy." Eli said while cutting the food. "But we can eat on the way there and bring mommy some too."

"Yeah!" Erin shouted, hopping down from her chair and running to the door, with two brownies on her plate.

000000000000000000000

"These are really good Eli." Clare smiled over at him, licking the excess chocolate from her lips.

"Thanks, I've had a lot of practice." Eli smirked.

By the time they got home Erin was passed out in the backseat and Eli had to carry her in. It wasn't a big deal, she was like a feather. Clare tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before slowly closing the door and walking to the living room. Eli was on the couch flipping through channels. Clare sighed and plopped down next to him.

"I'm so glad I have tomorrow off for working tonight!" she exclaimed.

"You deserve a day off." Eli agreed. "We could do something together tomorrow. I got a lot farther in my story than I thought."

"I thought we agreed to be friends."

"So I can't buy you lunch?"

"Well, if it's only lunch." Clare giggled and rested her head back on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, is Dream House on?"

"We can order it." Eli said, flipping the On Demand channels.

000000000000000000000

"That wasn't scariest movie." Eli said.

"I didn't watch it to get scared; my friend told me it had a big twist."

"It was pretty intriguing and suspenseful, but I would rather watch a horror film."

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't make you watch the Notebook."

"Oh god anything but that!" Eli groaned. "Those stupid moments were they kiss, it's like every other damn sappy love story!"

"I love those parts!" Clare smacked Eli's chest.

"They're cliché!"

"They're romantic!"

"Yeah to preppy school girls!"

"Hey!"

"Just saying!"

"You should stop saying stuff."

"I wouldn't be caught dead doing something so over-rated."

"Well, how would you kiss a girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hey, I'm the one who said I wanted to be just friends!"

"And I can't imagine how hard it must've been."

"Not that hard."

"I know it was hard."

"If that's what you want to think."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just saying I would make the moment way more different and special."

"How?"

"I watch a movie with her and we'd fight about a sappy love movie like the Notebook and I would lean into kiss her unexpectedly." Eli smirked at Clare shocked face.

He leaned in and cupped her face, waiting a few centimeters away so Clare would make the decision. She tried to think about it, but him being in such close proximity she could barely breathe. After a few moment of little thinking she leaned in and connected their lips.

00000000000000000000000

Erin watched from behind the hallway smiling. She watched her mommy and Eli smile as they kissed. Even after they pulled away to catch their breath they would always reconnect. She was happy to see her mommy happy and Eli happy, but mostly she was excited to have a daddy. She walked back to her room with Hughes trailing behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Erin was awake but refused to open his eyes, afraid that the sun would be blinding like every day. She reached out and felt for Hughes but he wasn't there. She squinted her eyes and looked around for the Australian Shepherd, but he was gone. In the hall there was a barking and howling.

Erin pulled the covers back and ran out the door in her tiny pajamas. She never got to go shopping a lot and her shirt was too small so it didn't hide her stomach. She ran all the way into the kitchen and saw Hughes getting some treats from Eli. She smiled and ran over, throwing her arms around the dog's neck. Eli smiled as Hughes' tail waged fast and turned to lick her face, not caring about the warm food Eli was willing to share.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing up so early?"

"I don't know, just woke up."

"Alright well, I was just about to go grocery shopping. Want to come?"

"Yeah!" Erin cheered; she seemed to be in higher spirits.

"Alright, but first we gotta leave a note for Clare." Eli smiled and wrote quickly on a little piece of paper. "Alright-y, let's go." Eli picked Erin up and ran with her outside to the car, listening to her uncontrollable laughs.

000000000000000000000000

"Now go pick out anything you like." Eli told Erin, as he helped her down from the kid seat.

"Anything?"

"Yep, whatever you want."

Erin smiled and ran down the whole hall of the grocery isle, looking at all the foods she normally didn't get to buy or eat. She grabbed all the snacks that she saw her friends eating and others that looked fun in her tiny arms, caring them back to the cart and only dropping a few items. Eli chuckled and ran to pick up the food boxes she dropped.

"Does your mom let you get all this stuff?" he asked, placing the last pieces of food in the cart.

"No, she says we have to buy food that will last long and is healthy, not junk food."

"Oh, well I'm sure Clare won't mind if we get her something. What food does your mommy like?"

"She once tried a chocolate covered cherry. Aunt Alli gave her a box and mommy shared them with me."

"Well, if she likes them so much why don't we get her two." Eli winked and walked over to where the candy was.

000000000000000000000

Eli and Erin were walking out of the store with a shopping cart full and almost spilling off the sides. Eli taking the heavy bags out of the cart, with some help from Erin. She was mostly looking around at all of the other stores. Erin and Clare had gone to less expensive store like the dollar tree, so it was new to see the big, glamorous buildings with displays in the long windows.

"Eli?" Erin tugged at his jacket.

"Yeah." Eli responded, still putting the plastic bags in the back of his car.

"Can we go to the store?" Erin pointed at JC Penny.

"Um, we should really get home cutie."

"Please! I just want some new pajamas. Mine don't fit anymore."

"Alright, I guess that's a noble reason." Eli smirked, closing the two doors and holing Erin hand as they walked to the store.

000000000000000000000000000

When Eli and Erin had walked into the house Clare was on the couch watching a TV show she hadn't seen in years. She smiled and came to help Eli with all the bags he was holding. Sure Eli had muscles and could life some heavy stuff, but the bags added in weight.

"Hey, how was shopping?" Clare smiled.

"It was good." Eli smirked back.

"It was soooo much fun!" Erin exclaimed. "I helped Eli with the groceries and look at all the things we got at the store!" Erin pulled out all the clothing from her bags.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Clare glared back at Eli who looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm going to go put them in my dresser!" Erin cheered and ran up the stairs.

"You bought her all that?" Clare turned to Eli.

"She needed new pajamas and then it just kind of escalated."

"How much did all that cost?"

"Um, like," Eli pulled the receipt out, "$120."

"What? You wasted $120 on clothes for her?"

"It wasn't wasted."

"Yes is was, now she's going to rip them or get them dirty and then ask for more."

"And then I'll say no, this was a moment of weakness."

"Alright, because I don't want her to get used to having whatever she wants."

"She won't."

"Good because I don't want my little angel to become a diva."  
"She will be as sweet and wholesome as ever." Eli smirked. "Maybe a little sarcastic."

Clare chuckled. "Okay, so what do you want for lunch?"

"Um, I don't know, I think I'll just make myself a sandwich." Eli said and went to gather his ingredients.

"I can cook something up." Clare offered.

"It's fine Clare, I can whip it up real quick."

"I know, but I thought this was how I was going to earn staying here?"

"Yeah, when I want you to."

"Okay." Care nodded and started to walk to the couch.

"Um, Clare."

"Yeah, are we ever going to talk about that um," Eli paused; checking to make sure Erin wasn't around, "that kiss?"

"Um, well, I was thinking the fact that we kissed said it all."

"Yeah, but the last time we kissed you said you couldn't be in a relationship, is that still the case?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean things are better now. Erin and I are in a nice house, good food, clean, and no money problems, but the fact that because we are living together makes this tricky."

"I think it would be kind of fun. I can sneak across the hall late at night." Eli smirked.

"Yeah, but instead of parents walking in on us it'll be my four year old daughter."

"Just as risky and fun."

"Eli, I really like you, but I still don't know if I should do this."

Eli stared at her until she looked up at him. Without a second thought he leaned in and kissed her slowly. Clare kissed back, but kept the pace slow and steady. She stayed in place as Eli pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Did you like that?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." Clare sighed.

"Then we shouldn't stop doing it." he smirked.

Clare smiled mischievously and pulled Eli back down by the back of his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Clare confidently trotted in to the kitchen, her curls bouncing around her face. Her smile widened, showing all her teeth, when she saw Eli with Erin. They were sitting on the couch, Eli typing and Erin watching Sponge Bob. Right away she made her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Eli had been holding off on his work to take care of her and Erin, the least she could do was make a proper breakfast to start his day off.

Clare quickly cooked up a few eggs scrambled and salted, long, crispy pieces of bacon, and some toasted white bread. She made a big plate for Eli and served herself and Erin smaller plates. They had gained a little more weight, enough to keep them healthy. Even if Eli had told her they could have whatever they wanted Clare was still hesitant about stuffing herself, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I made you two breakfast." Clare called and heard the two of them get up.

"Thank you, mommy." Erin said and was carefully handed her tiny plate.

Eli smirked as the little girl walked away and then looked back to Clare. He stepped closer to the counter his plate was sitting on and picked up a bite with his fork.

"Normally I would have cinnamon toast for breakfast." He stated.

"Well, I don't think that's a very healthy way to start your day. That's like a dessert."

"Well, I do get some dessert right?" Eli smirked, pulling her closer by the waist.

"Eli," Clare whispered sternly, "not in front of Erin." She looked over to her daughter.

"She's not even noticing us." Eli scoffed and step closer while pulling Clare to him as their lips met.

Clare was set on keeping things quick and sweet, but she couldn't help getting lost in the feeling. Her hands found their way to his hair and tangled themselves in his dark locks.

Eli's tongue poked out to taste and rub against Clare's lips. She knew what that meant and granted him the access to her mouth. He groaned when his rough tongue tangled with hers, which somewhat felt smoother than his. He cursed in his head when Clare pulled away. He understood she hadn't been in the game for long, but he wanted even more of Clare.

He noticed Clare looked over in shock and he turned to face her direction. He saw that Erin was standing on the carpet edge, right before the hard kitchen floor started. She wasn't sad, or scared, or confused it looked, but she had to have some reaction to this. He smiled nervously and scratched the back on his head as he looked at Clare.

"Um, hey sweetie, are you all done with your food?"

Erin nodded, smiling and walked forward to hand Clare her plate. She smiled wider and then ran away, all giddy. Eli frowned and Clare raised her eyebrows, both confused about Erin behavior.

"Well, she took this weird." Eli said, turning back to Clare.

"Maybe she's just happy that I finally have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Really?"

"Well, why not? We like each other, we kiss, isn't that what happens in relationships?"

"Yes and another thing that happens is we go out on dates."

"I would love to, but Erin-."

"I can hire a babysitter, a good one."

"I don't like leaving my kids alone with strangers."

"Fine I have a friend. Would that work?"

"I want to meet him first."

"He's my friend Clare, not Erin's boyfriend." Eli teased, smirking.

Clare stuck her tongue out before she went back to cleaning the dishes.

000000000000000000000

Eli had invited his friend Adam over to meet Clare. He still thought that it was stupid for her to be so protective. He had known Adam since they were kids and if Eli didn't trust him he wouldn't allow Adam to watch Erin. But still, Erin was Clare's kid and what she said goes.

Erin was playing in the living room with one of the Barbie's Eli bought her. Clare was cooking a little lunch when there was knocking on the front door. Eli raced to go answer it, knowing it was Adam, and let him in.

"What up dude?" Adam smiled and the two boys high-fived.

"Hey man, thanks for coming by."

"No problem, is that the little sweetheart?" Adam smiled at Erin.

"Yeah that's her." Eli smirked. "Erin, come say hi to Adam." Eli waved her over.

"Hi." Erin dragged out in a cheery tone as she skipped over them.

"Hello, how are you?" Adam smiled that the little girl swinging her arm from side to side.

"I'm good, want to see my new toys?"

"Of course." Adam nodded as he followed Erin back to the table.

"He seems nice." Clare commented.

"I told you." Eli turned and pulled Clare closer.

"Eli, stop."

"Alright," Eli sighed, "I'll behave."

0000000000000000000000

Dinner was over and Adam had won over Erin and Clare. He was a real sweetie; considerate, understanding, and a great listener. Sadly it was all coming to an end, but Clare was sure she'd see more of him, he and Eli were two peas on a pod. Adam said his good-byes before Eli and he talked about sports on the way to the door. Just before Adam opened the door he turned and looked worried.

"I can't wait to babysit." Adam said with a little smile.

"Yeah, Clare and she are amazing."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet the girls replacing the ones you lost."

"What?"

"It's just, it's a huge coincidence that you have a woman move in that just so happens to have a daughter."

"Listen, that has nothing to do with it. I really like her, Julia doesn't matter anymore."

"Alright, alright."

"See ya later man, I'll call you when we need you."

"Okay, bye."

Eli shut the door and looked over at the two girls sitting on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Clare and Eli had cuddled up on the couch after they had put Erin down for the night. Hughes was sleeping underneath them, snoring loudly as the light from the muted TV flashed around the room. But Eli and Clare didn't mind the light or snoring, they were too caught up in each other. Their tongues mashed against each other's, tasting the insides of each other's mouths and throat. Clare half on top of Eli cradled his face in her soft hands.

Clare normally would never go this far so soon with a guy she hadn't even been on a date with. But Eli was special. Something about him made her want to do more and get out there. God knows she hasn't in a long time.

The lips contact was broken when the need for air became too much for Clare. She lifted herself with her arm and panted as she smiled down at Eli, who was smirking with her. She cleared her throat and fixed her hair up a little, guessing it looked a mess from Eli tangling his fingers in there.

"That was amazing." Eli sighed, still catching his breath.

"Yeah, but it's getting late and I have work tomorrow."

"What?" Eli whined. "It's Friday and you've been working since Monday."

"Yeah I asked for these hours so I could pay the rent. Don't worry I have Sunday's off."

"Well, now you don't have rent to pay, so call in sick and stay up just a little later with me."

"I can't do that."

"Well, can I have just one more kiss?" Eli wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

Clare shook her head in disbelief, smiling, and leaned down to kiss him. His hand cupped her face as he rolled over and they fell onto Hughes. The dog yelped and whimpered as scampered off into Erin's room. Clare and Eli stayed pressed together on the floor laughing at the moment ruined before Clare gave him one last kiss and moved to go to her room.

Eli stayed on the floor, his hands behind his head, and thought about Clare. He couldn't believe after the last crappy six years he had that something was actually going right. Laying on the ground and thinking, an evil plan came to mind and he grinned like the Grinch.

00000000000000000000000

Clare's groaned as she woke up, stiff from the night's sleep. Her eyes squeezed shut as she stretched out her entire body. Arching her back, flexing her toes and legs, and turning her neck from side to side as she yawned. She didn't feel very tired today. Maybe she was comfortable all through the night, or her mind was more at ease since she moved in with Eli, but something felt better. Clare's head fell towards her alarm clock and peeked up to see if she was up early and could rest longer. Her alarm hadn't gone off and with her new found energy she could make a breakfast for Eli and Erin.

Clare's eyes widened in horror when she saw the time. "Shit!" she shouted and sprang up so fast she fell onto the floor. "Crap, crap, crap, crap." She repeated.

Eli sprinted down the hall and looked into Clare's room, wondering what was with all the ruckus. His eyebrow lifted as her saw Clare bustled around to get ready for work.

"Clare?" he asked.

"I'm late." She explained, brushing her hair fast, getting the comb snagged and ripping out her hair.

"Clare it's fine I called you in sick." Eli chuckled as she hurried to her dresser, tripping on her clothes from last night.

"What?" her head looked up, a piece of hair hanging in front of her left eyes.

"You're not going to work today." He laughed, picking her up bridal style and setting her back on the bed.

"But-," she tried to argue.

"Shh," Eli ordered, "I have an amazing date planned out and I don't want it to be ruined because you've worked yourself to death or you have to stay late." He said as he tucked her in.

"Eli, you can't just do that."

"Well, I think I just did." Eli smirked, and kissed her.

Clare wasn't too upset with him. She didn't need the money anymore and she really did like feeling reenergized and happy, one day couldn't hurt. She deepened the kissed and moved over to allow Eli some room to join her, but the bed was pretty small. When he lied down Clare was forced to the edge and he had to catch her before she fell.

"Whoa!" Eli laughed and pulled her back up on the mattress. "Maybe we should take this to my room, I got a bigger bed."

"I'm sure, but how about we have breakfast first." Clare suggested.

"Right, gotta keep our strength up." Eli said teasingly.

"Whatever." Clare scoffed and pushed him away as she stepped onto the floor and walked out to the hallway.

Eli smirked as Clare's ass moved from side to side. He was a gentlemen to her, but he was still a regular guy with hormones. A lot of hormones.

00000000000000000000000000

Their lips made smacking noises as they sloppily made-out in Morty right outside the restaurant. Clare moaned as she pulled back, putting her hands on Eli's shoulders to keep him at a distance, but not much.

"We should get in before we miss our reservations." She said.

"We have at least two more minutes." Eli smirked and leaned closer.

Clare's hands held there place and kept him at bay. Eli sighed and smiled warmly at her before nodding. He got out of Morty and jogged over to Clare's side. He opened the door for her and smiled while she stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Thank you kind sir." Clare smiled.

"Anything for a beautiful woman like you." He complimented her, looking her body up and down.

She wore a shot dress, only coming down mid-thigh that started out a faded bright blue and then got darker at the bottom. Eli had gotten hard right as he saw her came out of the bathroom, he had to excuse himself to the bathroom himself to take care of a little problem. Eli himself wore a baby boy blue button-up shirt, grey dress pants, and a grey suit jacket to match.

"Now, let's go enjoy a night alone that is sure to be perfect." Eli took her hand and kissed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Clare and Eli sat across from each other as they ate. Eli had taken her to an extremely expensive restaurant, one that Clare never thought she could afford. It was a four and a half star restaurant that had gotten nothing but amazing reviews from everyone. Clare was so thankful she would be able to be one of them.

"How do you like the lobster?" Eli asked.

"It's perfect." She smiled gratefully.

"I never took you as a lobster girl."

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know," Eli shrugged, "a lot of people don't get to try it, and the ones that do hate it."

"My friend Alli and I went out with all our friends to a nicer place and shared their lobster with me."

"You didn't get your own?"

"I couldn't afford it."

"Right."

"But enough about me. I feel like I don't know much about you."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What do you like to do other than boating and writing?"

"I do much other than that."

"Why not?"

"After Julia died I just didn't go out I guess. She was the one with all the friends anyways, I only had Adam and he's busy getting married next year."

"Well, now you have me." Clare stated and reached across the table to grab his hand.

Eli smirked at the gesture and squeezed her hand lightly. "Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000

Eli held Clare up as she tripped on her own feet. They had gotten done with dinner, but Clare wanted to stay out longer. She deserved it, she hadn't had a night out in a long time and she didn't want to stop until she absolutely had to. Her and Eli went to Jerry's, a bar, and drank until Clare could barely walk. Eli actually liked the drunken Clare. She was way more loose and free. Dancing without a care, not thinking before acting, and she was all over Eli. They had stopped to make-out five times on the walk home and it wasn't far.

"I'm going to check on Erin." Clare mumbled.

"No," Eli stopped her from walking, or well, falling, "I'll check on her and get Adam up. You should go to bed."

"I don't think I'll be able to make it." Clare giggled so hard a few times she snorted.

The noise she was making was loud enough to wake Adam on the couch. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Adam, Clare just had a little too much to drink." Eli explained.

"A little?" Adam asked, taking in Clare's appearance. She was drunk off her ass.

"She'll be fine, I'm just going to get her to bed. How was Erin?"

"An angel, missed you guys a lot but I kept her mind off of it."

"Thanks man, you can stay the night if you want. It's pretty late."

"Nah, I'm gonna head home. Can't keep the fiancé waiting." Adam joked, putting his leather jacket on.

"Right, see ya buddy."

"Yeah, night." Adam gave a little wave and closed the door.

"I like Adam so much." Clare hummed into Eli's chest.

"I know you do. Now let's get you to bed."

"What about Erin?" Clare whined.

"Erin is fine, you're the one that's going to have a killer headache tomorrow."

"Whatever." She mumbled as Eli set her on his bed.

He wasn't as drunk as her, but too drunk to carry her all the way up the stairs. Plus Erin was sleeping up there and he didn't want to wake her. Although the thought of Erin seeing Clare drunk for the first time would probably be interesting, but maybe another time. Clare seemed to like to party.

"Eli take my dress off." Clare mumbled.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"It's so tight." Clare groaned, trying to rip the fabric.

Clare was right, the dress clung to her body. That was the reason he liked it on her so much, he could see every curve she had.

"Alright." Eli shrugged, he was going to be adult about this.

His fingers pinched the zipper on the back and slid it down the trail to right above her ass. He couldn't help but see the dark, lacy purple undergarments she had on. He had always liked darker shades of colors, you tell by his clothing, but imagined how she would look in brighter colors and she looked even sexier, it depended on what kind to things they would be doing. Eli thought that the brightness would be more for sweet and loving sex, but dark would be the rough, lustful sex. He moaned at the thought of it all and felt his pants grow tighter.

"Eli, it's cold." Clare's voice brought him back to real life.

"Right." He choked out, too turned on to speak correctly.

He pulled the dress down her body until it was completely off, and then threw it to floor. Staring at her in nothing but underwear and a bra really got little Eli going. Eli couldn't take it anymore, and what he just saw ensured that he wouldn't be able to calm down. He rushed into the bathroom and got completely naked. Sitting on the toilet he began to stroke himself, feeling his length harden and start t reach its peak. Clare squirmed around in the bed, moaning and groaning as she got comfortable. The sounds added pleasure to Eli's gesture but he still wasn't quiet there.

Eli had always been more of an image guy than fantasy. Sure he wrote stories that got pretty M rated, but he was never turned on by them. Eli started to push the bathroom door open, to peek in at Clare's practically naked body but he stopped.

_I can't do this. _He thought. _Clare is passed out drunk and I'm about to jerk off to the sight of her. That's just wrong even for me. _But Eli knew that he needed just a little extra push and one glance could do it. Clare would never know and everything would be alright. The door creaked open and he watched Clare laying, breathing peacefully. Eli stroked himself hard and faster, taking in her whole look. The soft, pale skin, curved in back, ripe apple ass. God he was about to explode.

Suddenly Clare started to shift again. She turned her whole body over and Eli's eyes zeroed in on her breasts.

"Eli." She moaned in a hush voice.

His eyes rolled back as he came in the toilet. Eli stayed there for a second, catching his breath and still admiring Clare from a far. He smiled over at her sleeping figure before pushing himself up and cleaning up the bathroom. He moved under the covers next to Clare and watched her sleep. Tonight had been amazing and he didn't want it to end, he wanted to stay up late and just be in Clare's presence.

"Eli?" Clare rolled towards him, opening her eyes little by little.

"Yeah Clare." he sighed. Letting out a breath he didn't know he held.

She gave him a warm, happy smile and moved over his body, kissing him.


	13. Chapter 13

Clare woke up to another rejuvenating morning, feeling on top of the world. Her head was resting on Eli's chest as he lay on his back with his arm around her back. She lifted herself up to place gentle kiss on Eli's lips, but he didn't wake up like Clare had wanted though. She ran her fingers through his black hair and pecked his lips again.

"Hmm, Julia." Eli smiled in his sleep.

Clare moved away in shock. She knew about Julia being Eli's dead wife, not how she died, but that she had passed three years ago. Clare got up and moved out of Eli's grip. She hurried away into the kitchen to busy herself with breakfast. Everything suddenly got so confusing and she could handle being close to him right now. They would talk later but right now she needed to forget, and pretend that her fairytale relationship had not hit a snag.

0000000000000000000000

Erin was playing with Hughes in the back yard while Clare washed the dishes. Her mind wandered to how she was going to tell Eli what he did and how he would react. What would his explanation be? Just then Eli wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder, her body grew tense.

"You left last night. You know you could've slept in. Erin would've gotten us up."

"I just woke up and couldn't sleep." Clare shrugged her voice a little unsure sounding.

"Well you could've woken me up to do something." He mumbled, kissing her up and down her neck.

"Eli we need to talk?" Clare stated seriously, turning to face him.

"Oh no, those are five words no man ever wants to hear."

"Eli this is serious."

"What I'd do wrong. You had a good time last night right?"

"Yes, it was amazing."

"Then what's wrong?"

"When I woke up I wanted to wake you up, so I kissed you," Clare told, making Eli smirk, "but you stayed asleep, and I kissed you again." Eli nodded. "Then you said Julia." This made Eli freeze, like a deer in the headlights.

"I did what?"

"You said Julia, you know? Your dead wife?"

"Clare, I'm sorry."

"Just why? That's all I want to know. Are you still in love with her?"

"No, I mean, yes, but…, I special place in my heart will always love her, but I do want to love you." Eli took her hands in his.

"I just don't understand."

"I was practically asleep Clare I didn't know what I was doing. You're the first woman I have had in my bed since she died. I'm not use to sharing it with someone else. It had to be an accident."

"Do I remind you of her?"

"No, Clare. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and lighter lips than you."

"Eli, please tell me about her, about you two."

Eli sighed, but nodded. "We meet in high school, I proposed to her our last year of college, we got married two years after we graduated, and she died two years later."

"Eli, there has to be more." Clare scoffed. "You were in love with her. I know it's painful, but I need to know!"

"Fine, but don't hate me and don't jump to conclusions."

"I won't I promise."

"Alright, well we were married for a year when we decided to have kids. She was pregnant for a whole nine months and nothing seemed to be wrong, but something did go wrong. In the delivery room Julia died before she could fully give birth to our daughter, the doctors had to do a C-section. I was still going to raise it, but for some strange reason the lungs and other organs weren't matured enough. She'd have to live in hospital her whole life. I did the one thing I could do to stop her suffering before it started. She died in my arms three days after she was born." Eli told his sad story, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Eli." Clare gasped and looked out the window at Erin.

"Clare, you said you wouldn't." Eli reminded her of her promise.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened to Christine has nothing to do with why I like you and Erin. It just happens to seem like it."

"Okay, but who's Christine?"

"That's what I named her, before she died I named her what Julia wanted. I was the biggest fan and we were still talking about it when everything happened."

"Eli, I'm so sorry."

"Clare, I'm fine and please don't think I'm trying to rebuild my family with you and Erin as replacements."

"I don't, I believe you."

"And also believe that Julia's chapter in my life is over and I want to start a new one with you if you'd want to?"

"I do Eli, I really do." Clare smiled and ran into his arms.

They clung to each other, shaking and smiling with tears falling down their faces.

"Mommy? Eli?" Erin's soft voice came, making the two look up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, we're just really happy." Clare giggled.

"Why?"

"Because we love each other." Eli explained, looking to Clare for agreement.

"Really?" Erin gasped.

"Yeah," Clare whispered, "we love each other very much."

Erin smiled and sprinted over to the couple, hooking onto their legs as a way to share in their embrace. Eli scooped her up and the three wrapped each other in their arms, holding on.

"Does this mean you could come on Friday?" Erin craned her neck to look at Eli.

"Friday?"

"Yeah, it's bring your Daddy to School Day."

"Um, Erin, just because Eli and I are together doesn't mean he's your dad." Clare explained.

"Oh well I'm sure it wouldn't be a big deal." Eli whispered.

"I don't want her to think we are going to be together forever, she can't go through another break up like KC's and mine."

"Alright hold on." Eli smirked and swatted down to Erin height. "Okay, I'll go, _but_ you have to understand I'm not your _daddy_ okay? Mommy and I are just _dating_."

"Yeah, I got it. You're just dating," Erin repeated and Eli gave her a nod, "for now." She smiled deviously and ran off to her room upstairs.

"Okay I don't think she got the point." Eli said.

"This isn't going to be good." Clare sighed but had to laugh at it all.


	14. Chapter 14

Eli's eyes opened to the sound of Clare shuffling around the room. The sun was not up yet but the sky was a light grey. He sat up on his hands, ready to say something, when Clare pulled her shirt off, exposing the purple bra from last night. Eli smirked and moved back onto his forearms to take in the sight.

Clare continued to strip down to her underwear, which Eli discovered was a thong, and her bra before pulling on a different outfit. Eli recognized the outfit as the uniform she had to where at the gas station she worked at. He turned his head to see that it was Sunday and Clare shouldn't have to be getting ready.

"Clare? What are you doing?" he asked, surprising Clare.

"Oh Eli," Clare gasped, "sorry I woke you. I was trying to stay quiet."

"It's fine, but the question is why are you even up?"

"I got called in to work today."

"What? But it's your day off?"

"I know that but I have to or I'll lose my job."

"Then so be it. You don't need the money or even a job I can take care of us."

"It's not going to work that way Eli. Our relationship isn't said in stone and I'm not going to depend on you like that." Clare sighed.

"Well at least search for a better job."

"Fine later, but right now I have to go." Clare pecked his lips before hurrying out the door.

00000000000000000000000

The bed shifted and Eli was lifted into the air before it settled back down.

"Clare?" he frowned and turned. Erin was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, and stared at him. "Erin?" Eli sat up. "Hey sweetie what's going on?"

"Where's Mommy?"

"Um Mommy had to go to work today."

"Why? She's always home on Sunday."

"Well since she took Saturday off they needed her to come in today."

"But I didn't get to spend time with her." Erin whined.

"Well, how about you and I spend time together." Eli smirked.

"It's not the same."

"Well, what did you and Mommy do?"

"Ate at the Dot with Peter and then played at the park."

"We can do that!"

"But that's what Mommy's supposed to do."

"Anyone can do it. So today," Eli climbed out of bed and picked her up, "me and you and going to eat at the Dot, go to the park, _and_ go to little carnival place down by the lake."

"Really?" Erin gasped.

"Yep, but first you gotta go get ready." Eli set her down on the floor.

Erin took off sprinting to her room to get dressed.

000000000000000000000000000

Erin skipped down the path a pace yards in front of Eli with Hughes. He watched with a smirk plastered to his face at the happy-go-lucky girl giggling ahead of him. Eli hated to admit it, but he had imagined doing something like this with his own daughter, and Julia at his side. He pushed the thought away when Erin turned around to face him.

"Can we go on the boat?" she asked, a cute smile on.

"We could but I don't think Clare would want that."

"She doesn't have to know?"

"Oh, that's evil! I thought you were an angle?"

Erin giggled and continued to merrily go down the sidewalk with her dog at her side. Eli hurried to catch up with her and they settled into a regular walk.

"So, what's going on at school?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, tell me anything. Who's your best friend? Got boys picking on you?"

"No, everyone is really nice there."

"So, any boyfriends I should be scaring off?" Eli teased.

"You can't scare off boys!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not scary."

"Oh really? You're not afraid of me?"

"Nope."

"You're gonna want to take that back." Eli stopped walking and glared at Erin, but with a smirk.

Erin saw the face and screamed, running away as Eli chased her. She laughed and screamed more as they ran around the jungle gym. Hughes barked and wagged his tail, panting as he ran alongside Erin. She finally got caught when Eli jumped over a swing and cut her off, she ran right into his arms.

"Now I got ya!" Eli said in a creepy, yet playful, voice.

Erin laughed and screamed, kicking her legs in the air as Hughes stood on his hind legs to reach her. Eli sighed and put her down, stopping her as she tried to run away again.

"No, no more okay?"

"Please?"

"How about tomorrow, after school?"

"Yeah!" Erin cheered and jumped back into Eli's arms.

000000000000000000000000

Clare sighed when she walked in the front down and once more when she plopped down on the couch with Erin and Eli. A fire was going, making the house a perfect temperature compared to the frost biting cold outside.

"Hard day at work?" Eli smirked as Erin snuggled closer to him, fully asleep.

"Yeah." Clare kissed the top of Erin's head before taking her to bed. "How was your day?" she asked, coming back into the living room.

"Good, I got a lot of chapters written, even after I took Erin to the park for two hours and then had to color and draw picture with her. I think I should take up art." Eli smirked cockily, handing her his drawing.

"You drew a dragon?"

"It's a giraffe." Eli furred eyebrows.

"It has wings."

"That's its tail!"

"Eli I think you should stick to writing."

"I think I show potential." Eli smirked.

"Of course, but for now you should focus more on finishing that amazing book you said is due next week."

"It's almost done and I got the rest of the book all in my mind, I just need to put it on paper."

"Then get on it." Clare lightly patted his chest.

"Well, maybe I could use a little inspiration." He winked and kissed Clare slowly.

Her hands intertwined in his black locks of hair and moved her lips with his. Eli's hand rested against her left side, and the other moved to her lower back, pulling her closer. She moaned before pulling away, keeping her hands on Eli's chest.

"You really should get writing, and I need sleep for tomorrow."

"Clare please can you just quit that stupid job?"

"Eli I'm not able to get a new job. My experience consists of working at the Dot, a theater, and a gas station. Nobody will hire me."

"I don't think that's true. You have a college degree and everything; someone will see that you can do more than manage a counter."

"I'm not going to mess with my life right now, it's too dangerous." Clare said and left to her room.

Eli sighed in defeat and fell back on the couch. He reached over and pulled his laptop over to him and started to type.


	15. Chapter 15

Clare had to work once again bright and early. She had to get ready faster than normal because she allowed herself to sleep in longer. When she ran down the stairs Eli was in the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. She gave a light smile, wondering if he was upset with her because of last night.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked, deciding she had some time to kill.

"I heard you pacing around upstairs and decided I'd make you something to eat." He explained, pushing the plate over to her.

"Thanks. I thought after last night you'd be pissed."

"I was, but I understand that you're happy with your job right now."

"Well, I'm not happy with it. I just don't think I could get anything better. I didn't go to the best college."

"Alright, then how about you quit and take a few classes, like at night or online."

"Eli why are you so hung up on this?"

"Because I know that we might not be permanent and I don't want you and Erin to go back to your crappy motel room if that happens."

"Fine! I'll sign up for one and try it out to see if it works, but I'm still going to do whatever I want." Clare stated, but Eli still smirked happily.

"Wouldn't expect anything less." He pecked her lips.

000000000000000000000000

Eli sat in the parking lot with Erin asleep in the backseats. Clare ran out in the snow that had just started to fall a few minutes ago. It had please Erin for a few seconds, but she had a long day at school and afterwards at the park. Clare scooted quickly into the passenger seat, sighing at the heat that hit her and relaxing into the chair.

"Thanks for picking me up." She smiled at Eli.

"The more time we get to spend together the better."

Clare giggled and the two settled into a silent ride home.

000000000000000000000000000

Clare plopped down onto the couch and snuggled in close to Eli's arms. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in and rubbing her shoulder to warm her up.

"You should start a fire." Clare said, glancing over at the fireplace.

"Tomorrow I will. I'm too tired to do work."

"Then you should get to bed." He pecked his cheek.

"Well, how am I able to sleep now that you just kissed me?"

"I pecked your cheek." Clare poked his cheek.

"Still counts." Eli grabbed her hand and pulled her in to connect their lips.

"I really need sleep and so do you."

"Well, then at least cuddle up with me?"

"What?"

"Just sleep in my bed with me. Actually sleep." Eli confirmed.

"I don't know Eli."

"Then we stay up for another hour making-out, your choice."

"Fine, but your hands stay on their side of the bed." She held his hands down on his knees.

"I'll try, but sometimes the boys get a little grabby." Eli smirked, wiggling his fingers.

Clare smirked herself and shook her head in disbelief. She smacked the side of his face lightly

00000000000000000000

"So, when should I set the alarm clock for?" Eli asked as Clare slid into her bed side of the bed.

"5:45, that way I'll have time to get ready and make you and Erin breakfast."

"When do you normally leave?"

"6:30, but sometimes I get to come in at 7. So I get a little more sleep."

"I can't wait till you quit that job Clare." Eli sighed, laying down beside her.

"I never said I would quit."

"But you have to agree that you could be able to get a _way_ better job."

"Yeah I guess, but I don't know how it will work out." I have to keep this job until I find one to replace it."

"Or you could let me take care of you," Eli said, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around her waist, "and Erin."

"I told we would see, but I'll need time."

"Alright, I'll give you all the time you need, but you promise to try?"

"Yes Eli! I'll sign up for online classes tomorrow after work and I'll ask for less hours."

"That sounds perfect." Eli kissed her lips and then her forehead before closing his eyes.

0000000000000000000000

Clare walked into her boss' office, ready to ask for some time off and less shifts. Marcy was a bitch to everyone. She never seemed to be pleased and gave cold glares to everyone. Clare understood that she must be stressed from work, but Clare had problems herself and wasn't even close to being as bad as her.

"Marcy?" Clare knocked on the door.

"What do you want Clare." She asked harshly, focusing on the scattered papers on her desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Clare said shyly, taking a seat.

"About what?"

"Well, I've been thinking and things have changed in my life so I was wondering if you could give me some shifts off and someone else could take them?"

"Clare you fought with me for a month to get those hours, why do you want to change?" she shouted.

"I recently moved somewhere else and it costs less, so I don't think I need the money anymore and somebody else might." Clare explained nervously.

"Clare, we had a bunch of people quit because they couldn't get enough work because I wanted you to be able to pay your rent."

"So, you can't give me any time off?"

"No, because we don't have anyone to work for you."

"Are you sure I can't get at least one day off?"

"Listen Clare, if you want more time off then you'd have to quit. We don't have enough employees and we don't want to hire any because we can't afford to pay them!" Clare fell silent. "Jesus Clare and you wonder why your husband left you."

"Well then, I'll make it easier for you and take myself off the pay roll." Clare said, picking up her purse. "I quit!"


	16. Chapter 16

Eli was broken out of his writing zone by the sound of his phone vibrating. He groaned and looked over at his phone, thinking about ignoring it, but he saw Clare's name on the screen. He quickly grabbed the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Yeah Clare, what's up?"

"Um, hey Eli," Clare's voice was shaky and she sniffled, "could you come pick me up?"

"What? Why? Are they giving you the day off?"

"No, Eli I quit." She choked out.

"Really? That's great Clare!"

"No, Eli it's not great! It's horrible! Don't come get me, I'll walk home."

"Clare wa-!" Eli was cut off by the phone line going dead. "Damn it!" he cursed and raced out to his car.

0000000000000000000000

Clare was walking along the streets, planning on going to the bus stop a few miles away and get a ride home from there. But just her luck it had started raining and there were no trees or buildings to take cover under, so she had to grit her teeth a bare it. She heard a car rolling by and then slowing down as it approached her. At first she was frightened and ready herself to run, but then she figured it would be Eli and prepared to ignore him.

"Clare?"

But the voice didn't belong to Eli. She twirled around and faced the man in a red minivan.

"KC?"

000000000000000000000000000

After hesitating for an hour and arguing with KC, like normal, she allowed him to take her home. But of course he wanted to talk and instead took her to the Dot. Clare had rolled her eyes and sighed about how nothing had changed with him. He ordered the food that she now hated and tried to act friendly, but Clare wasn't in a good mood.

"So, how's Erin?" this question stoked a fire in Clare.

"What do you care? You've never giving a damn about her." She said in a cold tone.

"What? She's my daughter of course I cared about her."

"She calls you all the time. You never answer, and you never call back."

"I'm busy a lot, and sometimes I miss phone calls."

"We've left messages, don't you listen to those. Or do you just delete the ones that aren't from the sluts you bang." She glared up at him through her eyes lashes.

"Clare that was a long time ago."

"So why did you come back?" she shouted.

"I was worried and I was hoping we could maybe talk things through and possibly try again."

"We tried talking before the divorce but you didn't want to, and I don't want to try again."

"Why not? I have a good job. I can give you and Erin an amazing life."

"KC I already have someone." Clare blurted out.

"What?"

"I met a guy and he takes care of Erin and me because he loves me. Not because running off with some skank didn't work out, but because he's a great guy." Clare said. "That's why I should be with him and not you." Clare grabbed her things and hurried out onto the street.

0000000000000000000000000

Eli had come home after searching for Clare everywhere. He had gone to her friend's houses, her old work place, along the streets near it, and the Dot, but he had come up with nothing. He was about ready to call 911 if she didn't turn up soon. He decided she would have to come home soon and was too tired and upset to stay up waiting.

When he opened his door and stepped into his room the first thing he noticed was the feeling of another presence. He looked over at his bed and saw it had a big lump in it. The curly, auburn hair gave Clare away and he sighed. She didn't turn to him, but he knew she was awake.

"Clare, why didn't you call? I was out looking for you!" he stated firmly.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day." She mumbled.

"Yeah you and me both, but you could've saved me a hell of a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Whatever. Could you sleep in your own bed tonight?" Eli asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Him and Clare had only shared the bed once or twice, but she still felt like she was allowed to e in it without Eli's permission. But apparently not.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it Clare!" he pounded his fist on the table next to him. "Can you say anything but sorry?"

"Mommy?" Erin's little voice squeaked, rubbing her eye tiredly.

"Go back to sleep honey." Clare cooed.

"I want to sleep with you and Eli." She mumbled and walked over to Eli's bed, climbing in with all the strength she had and plopping down in the middle. "Come on Mommy." Erin patted the empty spot on the bed.

"Sweetie, I'm sleeping in my own bed. If you want to stay with me tonight that's fine." Clare sounded just like her daughter right now, she must be exhausted.

"But you and Eli are in love. You two sleep in the same bed."

"Erin-,"

"Just get in the bed Clare." Eli muttered roughly, not actually wanting her near him.

Clare was too fatigued to argue and dragged her feet to her side of the bed. She snuggled down under the covers, Erin turning into her arm and Clare welcoming her. Eli turned away from both of them and stayed still on his side of the bed.

0000000000000000000000000000 

In the morning Eli woke with the feeling of someone's soft, tiny breaths hitting the hot skin on his neck. He furred his eyebrows and looked down at Clare, sleeping against his chest. He sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. Being too tired to move and, yeah he liked her being cuddled with her.

"Eli, is Mommy awake yet?" Erin's head peeked into the bedroom.

"No, sweetie."

"She's going to be late."

"Erin, Mommy isn't going to work anymore."

"Why not?"

"She quit so she's just going to stay at home from now on."

"Okay."

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yep." Erin's face brightened.

"Then let's get you to school." Eli carefully slid out from underneath Clare before hurrying downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

When Eli came back from dropping Erin off at school he came home to find Clare making breakfast. She jumped at the sound of the door closing shut and turned to smile nervously at Eli.

"Hey Eli, I was just making-."

"I'm not hungry." He said coldly and sat down on the couch, grabbing his computer and typing.

"Are you sure? I could make-."

"I'm not hungry Clare." He stated again, sounding just as angry.

"Eli I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just really need to work on this book and it's too loud around here." He growled.

"I'll um go upstairs then." She muttered, keeping her head bowed.

00000000000000000000

It had been a few hours and Clare couldn't take staying up in her room all day. Eli had to be done by now or at least ahead of the game, but she didn't want to upset him anymore. Her feet caused the floor to creek as she carefully tip-toed down the hall. Eli was franticly typing on his computer. It looked as though he had been going at that speed for quite some time. Clare decided if she could keep quiet he wouldn't notice.

"Clare." Eli spoke when she was just in the kitchen.

"Sorry Eli, did I break your writing mode?"

"Come sit down." He sighed and she obediently followed.

"What is it?"

Eli sat there, staring at his computer, thinking. "I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"I understand why you did. You were worried about me and I should've called to tell you I was okay. I stressed you out."

"Still. But where were you? I mean you couldn't have gotten back here before me walking, or even taking the bus."

"I hitched a ride." Clare shrugged.

"You got in a car with a stranger?" Eli shouted.

"No, it was someone I knew, and we stopped to eat."

"Who? Alli? Katie?"

"No, it was KC." Clare sighed.

"KC? Ex-husband KC?"

"Yeah."

"Why? What was he even doing in town?"

"Apparently he all of a sudden wanted to take care of me and Erin, but I think things didn't work out with him and his tramp." Clare told bitterly.

"So what's he doing now?"

"Like I care." Clare smiled and kissed Eli's cheek. "There is something more important in my life right now."

Eli smirked and kissed her harder than she had, slowly leaning her back onto the couch. His lips trailed down her neck, making her head tilt back to give him more space. Her breath coming out in deep, long lines, hitching when Eli's teeth nipped her.

"Eli, I want to have sex." Clare blurted out.

"What?" Eli's body sprang up too fast and he fell on the ground. "Are you serious?" he asked in pure shock.

"Yes." Clare giggled at the sight of him put off.

"We've only been on one date."

"But it was amazing and all the other stuff we've done with each other makes it seem longer."

"Clare I don't know. It all seems so fast and I-." Clare pulled him closer to her and smashed their lips together, shutting him up.

"Eli, I want to be with you because I love you and you love me. Please?"

"Well I guess I can't say no to that." Eli smirked, hooking his arms around her waist and pulling her down on top of him.

Clare giggled as Eli's lips roamed around on her neck. She arched her head back to allow him access to all of her skin, and he gratefully accepted. She moved her body half off of him as his mouth traveled down to the tops of her breast.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I'll tell you when to stop. If I want you to." Clare laughed nervously.

"Alright." Eli nodded and sat up so he could kiss her lips.

As their lips moved in sync, Eli's hands grabbed the top of Clare's orange tank-top and lowered it down. The straps didn't come off her shoulder, but the top of the clothing was pushed and stuck under Clare's breast. He then worked on unclasping the bra as he pushed his tongue past her mouth.

"Eli." Clare gasped before she quickly went back to making-out with Eli.

The bra fell loosely on Clare until it was ripped off by Eli. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her soft body against his. Their nails dug into each other's backs as the fiercely mashed their lips together. Eli had to shove Clare off him and onto her back before he licked his way from her stomach to one of her perked up nipples. His mouth engulfed it and his tongue swirled around it.

Clare moaned as he performed some type ritual on her breasts, repeating it on her other mound. She tangled her fingers in the hairs on the back of his head, pulling and tugging when he nipped her.

Eli tugged at the waist band of Clare's short, comfy shorts, loosening them till they could slip off of her.

"Eli wait." Clare pushed him away.

"What?"

"First off, you have too much clothes on." Eli smirked and discarded his t-shirt and jeans. "Well then," Clare laughed, "secondly I'm not going to have sex on the floor for the first time with you."

"Then let's head to the bedroom." Eli smirked and picked her up.

Clare laughed as he pranced down the hall to his room. On the way she noticed the time on the clock.

"Shit!" she snapped up, causing Eli to lose his grip and she fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bending down to her.

"I totally forgot about Erin. I had to pick her up an hour ago."

"Oh fuck!" Eli hurried to get his clothes on and sprint out the door with Clare.

000000000000000000000

They rushed up the stairs and into Erin's classroom, looking around the room to find Erin, but she wasn't there. Clare frowned and did one more look over but still nothing.

"Ms. Edwards why are you here? Did Erin forget something?" her teacher, Ms. Dawes, asked.

"No, um where is Erin?"

"Why her father came to pick her up. KC. He said that you two had sorted things out and you needed him to come get you. I know it's none of my business, but I think you could do better." She whispered.

"Me and KC didn't make up. Why would he come get Erin?" she turned to Eli in horror.

"Don't worry Clare, we'll call the police." Eli whipped out his phone and dialed quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

The police were scattered around the city, looking for KC and Erin. No one knew where they would be, Clare couldn't help them just like Eli. She stayed on the couch, late last night, watching the news broadcast to the world that her daughter was missing.

Eli sat down with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her head onto his shoulder. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve, fighting back the tears that wanted so badly to leak out.

Eli kissed the top of her head. "We're going to find her Clare."

"But why did he take her?"

"I don't know."

"What is he going to do to her?" Clare panicked, pacing around the couch.

"I don't know, but he won't hurt her." Eli stood up and turned to watch her pace more.

"How do you know?"

"He said he wanted to be a family again, he's not going to hurt his family."

"But why Erin? She's just child!" Clare screamed.

"Probably to get you to come find him. He wants you and Erin together with him, like a family."

"Well I don't know where he would take her!"

"Think hard. Really really _really_ hard. Was there any place he liked to spend time? A bar? A restaurant?"

"He spent all his free time with that whore of his!" Clare scoffed and plopped down in the living room chair, her head in her hand. "Wait," Clare's head shot up, "that's it! He went to that fancy hotel all the time with her! Oh what was the name? Ontario Inn!"

"Well come on!"

"Should we call the police?"

"Already on it." Eli shouted as they raced out to his car.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

_This is with Erin and KC at the Ontario Inn._

"Erin honey you need to call down." KC pleaded.

"No!" Erin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'll get you anything you want just tell me what."

"I want Mommy." She whined, her bottom lips coming out.

"She'll be here soon I promise."

"And Eli?"

"No sweetie, Eli's not coming with us."

"Where are we going?"

"To the states, there far away but so nice. You like summer right?" Erin gave a scared nod. "We can live down in California every day is sunny and warm!"

"But I'll miss Daddy Day."

"Oh right, Mommy called me about that."

"Well, maybe we can stay long enough so you can take me."

"No I wanted to take Eli, he wrote a story about a princess and a dragon."

"But Erin Eli's not your Daddy."

"Yes he is! Mommy loves him and he loves Mommy!" she shouted.

"Don't shout Erin you don't need to." KC stated firmly.

"I want to go home." Erin collapsed on the ground.

"You will be home soon honey I promise. You'll be home with Mommy and me."

"I want to go home with Mommy, Hughes, and Eli." She choked out as more tears fell down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Erin. I'm your Daddy and will do anything to make you happy."

"Then take me home!" she sobbed, her face red and squished together.

"Erin don't you want to be with me?"

"You left us and Eli came and made Mommy happy. I want Eli and Mommy. Not you!"

"Sweetie you know I love you right?"

"You never called me or answered when I called you."

"I'm busy. I have a lot of work to do."

"That's what you said to Mommy a lot." Erin whimpered and moved to lie on her side on the floor, her arms holding her knees to her face as she cried.

KC watched the pain and tears all over his daughter face and felt his heart ache.

00000000000000000000000000

Clare and Eli rushed to the front desk and banged on the glass till an old, fat man came to the window.

"What?" he asked in a grumpy tone.

"Did any man check in with a little girl?" Eli shouted.

"Yeah room 206."

"Thank you." Clare sighed and ran down the hall.

"Wait Clare." Eli stopped her hand from turning the handle. "He could have a weapon or something."

"Eli he's not going to kill me."

"He kidnapped Erin he's obviously not stable."

"KC!" Clare shouted pounding on the door.

"Mommy?" Erin's voice spoke happily.

"Erin honey are you there?"

"Mommy!" she cheered and they heard her run to the door but no one opened it.

"Erin?" Eli called out.

"Hold on!" she yelled back and then there was a faint whispering before she opened the door.

"Erin!" Clare gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around Erin's body, lifting her up and out of the horrible room.

"Mommy!" Erin laughed and clutched on tight.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked, putting her down and looking over her body.

"I'm fine."

"Where's KC?" Eli asked, peering into the room.

"He told me to tell you that he was sorry and wouldn't bother you again and wished you luck on your wedding." Erin smiled proudly.

"Our wedding?"

"You two are in love so you'll get married." Erin explained. Oh the mind of a child, so pure and innocent.

"Yeah sure." Clare ruffed her hair, smiling. "Now let's get you home." Clare picked her up, carrying her back to the car.

0000000000000000000000

Erin had fallen dead asleep in the back seat, it was expected after the intense day she had. Clare would probably let her have tomorrow off and she'd be ready to go back to school on Thursday day. Eli had arm wrapped around Clare as she started to drift off into sleep herself. He kissed the top of her head, still keeping his eyes on the road though, and whispered how much he loved her.

"I love you too." Clare muttered back, shifting around to get comfortable.

"So do you think we could get back to what we were doing before you had to pick up Erin?" he smirked.

"I'm sure we could make time for it."

"Maybe I will send Erin over to a neighbor's so we can be alone?"

"I could call Adam and have him take her for a few hours." Eli mumbled.

"What are you going to do when I'm gone?" Erin's voice rang out.

"Um we are going to….," Clare drew out as she tried to think of something.

"We're going to make out a lot." Eli blurted out.

"Eli." Clare hissed.

"What? She's seen us." Eli smirked.

"Yeah, and I'll gladly go over to Adam's. He was a lot of fun!"

"Alright alright, we'll send you to Adam's." Clare laughed, embarrassed.

Eli chuckled and pulled Clare back into his side.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too."

"I love both of you!" Erin cheered from the back.

"And we love you!" Eli responded cheerfully, making Erin smiled and show the spaces where a tooth used to be.

000000000000000000000000000

Erin was tucked into bed after a story from Clare. As she closed the door soundlessly Eli snuck up behind her and pressed himself up against her. She giggled quietly at the physical gesture as the door fully closed except for a tiny crack.

"So are we gonna do it?" Eli asked.

"Um we are not _'doing it'_, if anything we're making love." She stated proudly with a light sounding voice as she turned into Eli's arms.

"Of course we are, love." He smiled, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"You know this might be the first time you smiled instead of that annoying smirk." Clare commented, which caused Eli's famous lopsided smirk to appear. "Yep, there it is."


	19. Chapter 19

The door swung open as Clare and Eli tumbled in blindly, too caught up in making-out. Eli led Clare over to the bed, falling on top of her onto the plush bed and comforter. He wasted no time in lifting her t-shirt up and over her head.

"You know what you're doing huh?" Clare giggled as Eli open mouth kissed tops of her breasts.

"I just know what I want." Eli smirked hooking his fingers in her jean loops, jerking her upward at him. "What I really want." He growled.

Clare grinned and pulled him back down to her, moving their lips together. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it off like he had done to her. Her hands roamed all over his upper body, feeling how hot his skin turned when she touched it.

Eli moaned and unclasped Clare's bra again, but this time he didn't give them much attention before he unbuttoned her jeans again. Eli helped her shimmy out of them and land on the ground next to their shirts. Pulling away to gaze at her almost naked woman in his bed he's breath stopped.

"You're so fucking gorgeous Clare. I love you so much." He whispered and bent down to kiss her bruised lips.

Clare moaned in agreement and held him down by the back of his head. She bit and chewed on his lips, tarring at his soft skin until a slight metallic taste came out. She ripped her lips away and thrusted her breasts up in his face.

"I guess you know what you want too, huh?" Eli smirked before his dipped down to nibble lightly on Clare's nipple.

He sucked until the nub was to a point then circled his tongue around on the pinkish skin. Hearing her moan and feeling her tremble under him brought a smile to his face and a low chuckle. He switched tits and gave it the same treatment, but he bit a light hard and caused Clare to flinch away.

"Sorry." Eli whispered and moved down to her panty line.

He played with it as he gave her stomach wet kisses, smelling her arousal. It almost sent him into a frenzy but he was able to control himself. He slowly lowered her boy-shorts off of her and peered down at her leaking hole. He swallowed before licking his lips and ducking down.

Clare gasped and gripped the sheets in shock. Her eyes opened wide and her breathing became ragged and uneven. KC had never done this to her. Not that she ever asked him to and didn't know if she even wanted him to. It made her happy that Eli had just dove into it and let her feel the alien feeling she got when his tongue slid up her pussy.

Eli came back up and kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth and giving her a taste of herself, before standing up to rip his own underwear off. He jumped back on the bed, hovering over Clare's naked body, taking her in.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Um, condoms?" Clare looked up nervously.

"Right." Eli snapped his fingers and reached over to the nightstand near Clare.

As his body stretched out over him, Clare was able to see all of him. She couldn't help her gaze as it landed on his penis. She gulped and couldn't tell if it was big or not. She had only seen KC's but it has been so long she can't really remember it. Even after all these years Clare, a 28 years old, doesn't even know how to react to seeing a man's personal area.

"Something wrong?" Eli smirked down at her face, priceless.

"Um I- no um everything is um… great." Clare laughed nervously.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Eli chuckled, kissing her lips as he slowly entered her.

Clare broke the kiss to moan out his name loud enough that Erin probably heard. She cupped a hand over to mouth to stay quiet, but Eli reached up to rip it away.

"The doors locked and we can just ignore her if she comes." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Eli I'm not going to do that." She groaned back, moving her hips up to meet his.

"Well I'm not stopping, not this time." He growled as he plunged into her harder and caused her to scream.

"Eli, not so hard. I can't hold back." She whined.

"Then don't." Eli whispered and thrusted into her even harder.

Clare screamed and moaned as loud as she wanted now. She knew it was impossible to hold back with Eli whispering in her ear and pounding into her with all his might. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his chest down to her while his hips still moved against her.

"Shit Clare." He groaned out as he felt his end coming.

"Oh Eli." Clare whimpered, pulling him closer.

Eli smirked and kissed her noisy lips, silencing her, even if he didn't really mind her being vocal. He grabbed her hair, clutching a bundle in his hand. He gave a few tugs as Clare moaned into his mouth and her walls pulsed around him. He groaned back into her mouth, trying to keep his growl in his throat.

"Eli! Shit!" Clare shrieked as she came all over him.

Eli sighed loudly and pumped into her more, even as her walls gripped him and immobilized his movements a lot. He grabbed her hips and rammed into her tight hole before came inside of her. His arms gave out and he collapsed completely on top of her. His sweaty body covered hers but Clare didn't mind him crushing her with all his weight, only loving the fact that she and Eli had made love perfectly.

"Sorry Clare." Eli smirked, lifting himself slowly off of her.

"No, stay on me, I like being close to you." She smiled, blushing.

"Okay but let me just get cleaned up first." He chuckled and walked into the joined bathroom.

Clare smiled and waited patiently for Eli to return, not moving from her spot until he did come back. He layed down on top of her again. Like she said she liked.

Clare sighed and wrapped her arms around him, resting them on the top of his back, right below the shoulder blades. She pulled him closer to her and pecked his cheek before resting down underneath him.

Once Clare had fallen asleep, Eli rolled over to his side and then back over to hold her tight. Clare groaned in her sleep whispering what he swore was his name and waking up slightly.

"Eli?"

"Go to sleep, my sweet." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"I want you to marry me, Eli." She whispered, falling back into sleep.

"Really?"

"Uh huh." She breathed out.

"I would love to Clare." He turned her face to him and kissed her lips.

She gave a weak smile, too tired, before her head fell back down to her pillow and Eli cuddled up closer to her.

**Come on now, I gave you a second update because I love you all! Now show me some love and get me to 100 reviews!**


End file.
